


like a remix

by laikaspeaks



Series: Catradora Prompt Collection [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Tumblr: Catradora Week 2018, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laikaspeaks/pseuds/laikaspeaks
Summary: Prompts for Catradora Week 2018!1. Horde/Rebellion - A reflection of two worlds, one where Catra joins Adora in the rebellion, and one where Adora remains in the Horde. In each they're still in love.2. Firsts/Lasts - The first time they kiss, the last time Adora stays silent.





	1. The Horde & The Rebellion

**Rebellion**

“Catra, if you don’t get up we’re going to miss the meeting.” A thumb swiped over Catra’s cheek, and Adora let out a warm chuckle at the little purr that rumbled in Catra’s chest.

Their bedroom - Their bedroom! Just for them! - had a window perfectly positioned to throw sunlight over the bed. Which had the benefit of making the space wonderfully toasty and the downside of being bright as hell in the morning.

Catra burrowed deeper into Adora’s chest with a sleepy grumble _,_ drawing the other woman more tightly into her arms. Despite her muscle Adora was warm and soft, and she smelled amazing. Like grass, if grass could smell delicious. Flowers? Maybe flowers. Something like that.

Adora’s massaged gently at the base of Catra’s neck, slow kneading the way she did when she was half on the way to sleep herself. Sometimes she hummed to herself, little snatches of music that sounded enough like a purr to make Catra respond in kind.

She knew they should get up, but Catra didn’t wanna. What were they even going to talk about? Taxes? Like Adora OR Catra had any important input on that. They could ignore a totally pointless meeting in favor of indulging in her favorite vice. Sleeping late really was the best part of being a dirty rebel. Adora relaxed slowly, slipping back into a doze, and Catra hummed smugly.

Adora deserved sleepy mornings until the end of time for the crap she had to deal with, and Catra was going to do her part.

 

**Horde**

The door clicked shut behind Catra, and she was pinned face-first against the door before she could react, with her arm twisted so firmly against the small of her back she saw stars. “Man, ease off Adora. My bruises have bruises after that crap Lonnie pulled.”

“Sorry.” Adora’s smile curved against her neck, and she retreated as quickly as she came. “I forgot.”

Catra liked a good fight as much as the next person, but Adora seemed to get more restless the longer things were quiet. Maybe it was because it was somehow harder to get privacy in the Fright Zone than when they were out on missions.

“You like your play-fighting too much, ‘Dora.” Catra headed over to the bed, lazily shucking off pieces of her uniform until she was suitably close enough to naked to flop onto the bed with a groan. She was so tired she didn’t even react when Adora settled on the edge of the bed.

“It’s not playing. Also you look awful.”

“Thanks.” Catra muttered into the pillow.

Adora dragged her hands down either side of Catra’s spine, gently exploring her muscles with increasing pressure. Catra melted into the bed with a purr, her tail flicking against Adora’s arms playfully. Despite her reputation as the most frightening of Hordak’s Force Captains - which Catra _resented_ by the way - Adora was probably the only one who knew how to give a massage. She practically had healing hands or something.  

She didn’t even know how long she just let Adora do what she wanted, all limp and purring and vulnerable. That was the real relief here, more than the aching muscles finally unknotting. Genuine affection, real closeness, was so rare in the Horde that it was jealously guarded and kept behind locked doors like the treasure it was.

Which was why when Adora finished her work and wormed her way to tuck her face against Catra’s chest, Catra didn’t even think to protest the way she might have when they were young. This was _hers_ , and it was worth any price.


	2. Firsts and Lasts

**Rebellion:**

"Come with me, you don't have to go back!"

Somehow it felt like she was seeing Catra for the first time, standing tall wrapped in smoke and the smell of burning flesh. The other girl could be hard sometimes, sharp sometimes, as if she couldn't decide between pulling Adora closer or pushing her away. But this - this was not Adora's Catra. This wasn't the girl she knew.

"I finally got what I wanted, Adora," Catra darted forward and used her momentum to swing around the front gun of the tank, both her feet landing squarely in Adora's gut despite her belated attempt to block. She perched on Adora's stomach and pressed a knee to her chest, expression turning smug as Adora gasped for air, and her voice dropped low and dangerous, "why do you think I would leave now? After you _abandoned_ me."

"We - we promised," Adora managed to choke out. Spots of white and black danced in front of Adora's eyes, and she struck out blindly with the flat of her hand. She felt the crunch more than heard it - and smirked when Catra reeled back grasping her nose. She turned and crawled away, wheezing for air. That hurt.

She braced against the wall of one of the houses, black charcoal cracking under her fingertips as she hauled herself upright.

Adora looked up, and her eyes fixed on Catra on the opposite side of the square. Blood dribbled from her broken nose and soaked the front of her uniform. It reminded Adora of more than a few nightmares she had as a child. It steeled her more than anything, gave her the strength to stalk forward and grab Catra by the front of her shirt. "I want to fight the Horde, but I can't do it without you!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Catra's claws dug into Adora's wrist, but she didn't strike out. She was listening, despite herself. "Shadow Weaver -"

"Shadow Weaver doesn't know anything about me! She doesn't know anything about you." Shadow Weaver could pick each of them apart like a crow on a corpse, but she didn't understand _them_.

"Catra. Come with me." It took every bit of strength she had to soften her voice, to drop her defenses. Even for this, even for her best friend in the world. Adora's loyalty and love were pulled in so many directions, but Catra held her heart in a hundred little ways. "I can give up everything else, but not..."

Adora couldn't say it. Her throat closed up.

Catra looked up at her with those same hard eyes... and then they softened just a fraction. It was like the cold stranger melted away. "You could have asked before you fucked off to who-knows-where, but better late than never, I guess."

She wasn't sure who started it, but their first kiss tasted like blood.  


**The Horde:**

“No. No more.”

Adora stood tall in the middle of the training arena, her staff held so tightly in her hand that it hurt. Catra lay at her feet, battered ragged with blood spilling from an open wound on her forehead. Their fellow cadets stumbled away despite outnumbering her ten to one, despite being armed with stun-sticks and staffs themselves. They whispered among themselves, a few even inching toward the door. She was always the easy-going, smiling Force-captain. None of them had ever seen her tremble with anger like this.

Adora only had eyes for Shadow Weaver, who of course didn’t have the guts to get her own hands dirty. Why do that when she could pit Catra against two entire units of cadets? She could barely see, could barely breathe through the white-heat that had erupted in her head. She was so angry.

Shadow Weaver lifted her hands and her voice dropped to a velvet and placating tone. “Now Adora, this is just - ”

Shadow Weaver flinched back as Adora to came at her with a roar. Her shadows rose up to block the strikes, trying to snake around her and slow her down. Adora’s attacks cut through her shadowy tendrils with little flashes of light that betrayed Adora’s power. In another world, another life, Adora was _made for this_ , made to be a light that cut through the darkness. In this one she burned with anger. In this one she snatched Shadow Weaver out of the shadows she was trying to disappear into, and jammed the base of her staff against Shadow Weaver’s throat so that she fell to the ground coughing and gasping. 

Adora settled her boot over Shadow Weaver’s neck, and couldn’t know that with the lights catching in her golden hair she could be She-ra alight with fury. “This is the last time you hurt her.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well I totally missed Catradora week because I followed the wrong blog, so here this is kinda late and not that well polished. Whoops.


End file.
